80 Day Promise
by Daigosan
Summary: 80 days. The promised place. Let's go back to Littleroot...together. Ruby and Sapphire, and the happenings that surround them. Oneshot collection. FranticShipping with a side dish of others.
1. A Talk of Riceballs

**80 Day Promise**  
By Daigosan

80 days. The promised place. Let's go back to Littleroot...together. Ruby and Sapphire, and the happenings that surround them. Oneshot collection. Franticshipping with a side dish of others.

I own not Pocket Monster Special.

* * *

**One, A Talk of Riceballs (A high school parody)**

"What's going on here?"

Sapphire Birch clutched the lunchbox and stared straight ahead of her. It was a fine day, the sun was not too far high in the sky yet. The usual complaints about this place were that either it was too sunny or too cold to be sitting out. But Sapphire (being the tough one she was) didn't mind all that, it was her personal spot, and hers only...until today.

"What are you doing in MY lunch spot?" She fumed, storming up to said intruder, who didn't seem fazed in the least that the strongest girl in the entire school (proven during a tug-of-war game) was glaring at him with utter contempt in her eyes, and baring her fangs just a little.

"Your spot? Well, I don't see your name on it." He waved a hand dismissively, taking a drink from his juice box. It was peach-flavoured tea, to her disgust. "I happen to have gotten here first, sucks to be you?"

"I've been eating out here ever since...ever!! Everyone knows that!" Outraged, Sapphire yelled at the well-dressed boy in front of her. "Oh I know, you must be thinking all those barbarian jokes you throw at me about 10 times a day just weren't enough to piss me off, aren't you?"

"They're nothing compared to the 12 sissy and homosexual jabs you took at me Wednesday of the second week of last term!" The boy, known as Ruby-sigh-he's-gorgeous-isn't-he via just about every other girl in her class, retorted defiantly.

"Only you'd remember something so trivial!" Sapphire screamed, frustrated, "And isn't the sun bad for your skin, pretty boy?"

"A little vitamin D is good for all of us, not that a barbarian like you would know." Ruby replied without showing any inclination to move.

Sighing, Sapphire decided she could not go without her lunch any longer than usual, but it would be unthinkable for her to forsake her territory and find another spot to eat simply because pretty-boy happened to show up. No, she will not bow in defeat to him! This is a declaration for war!

Plopping down not-too-far from pretty-boy, she began to unpack her lunch, and trying her best to ignore him as she ate her very plain rice balls. Ruby, with the straw of his peachy drink still in his mouth, opened an eye curiously.

"You know," He said "Rice balls are best when they have something in the middle."

Sapphire stopped in mid-chew. That was random. She didn't know what to say in response, plus she was still angry at him--wait, she was perpetually angry at him, ever since first day of school. So she kept silent and chewed again.

"When I was little, I hated the bland taste of rice," He continued, not seeming to notice her passive-agressive behaviour. "But mother told me that when you get through the bland rice, there's a secret treasure in the middle that is your reward."

"...and..." Unable to stand being silent, Sapphire asked impatiently when she swallowed. "What has that got to do with anything at all?" Her rice balls were plain, but she liked them that way.

"Nothing." He shrugged, "Just, contemplating."

"That's what makes you such a woman." the saber-toothed girl stuck out her tongue and snapped.

Ignoring the comment, Ruby fixed his red eyes somewhere far off. "So I began to like eating rice balls, because I wanted to find out what was in the middle, even though I hated rice."

"I don't understand why people would hate rice." Sapphire picked up another white bundle, and furrowed her brows. "Why are you talking to me anyways? I thought you hated my guts."

"Well," the boy with the strange cap turned his attention back to the ungraceful-eating girl. "You're better compared to what I have to put up with in the classrooms."

"I thought you liked the attention." The girl made a face and proceeded to chomp through the second rice ball.

"Not really, see, even though tempura and udon I do like, but nothing compares to the excitement of digging through rice balls to find the center."

Sapphire chewed vehemently, then swallowed, thoroughly confused."What's with your obsession about food?" She asked one last time, annoyed, before packing up her lunch box. "I know! You must be jealous because I had rice balls." She feigned a sigh of defeat, then smiled slyly "Fine, fine, fine. I'll give you one tomorrow if you beg really, really nicely."

"I hate plain rice." He said, getting to his feet. "Especially if I have to look uncouth eating it like you do, barbarian."

"If there's a 'proper' way to eat rice balls then I'd like to know!" Sapphire lashed back. Gee, what was with this guy?! One minute he was telling her his childhood stories, then he was insulting her?!

But pretty-boy was already gone.

Sapphire humphed through her nose, at least that ordeal was over. She probably won't see him again tomorrow, she hoped.

---The next day---

Sapphire nearly dropped her lunchbox when she saw that familiar figure on the roof.

First, how did he get there before her when they're in the same class?

Second, what was he doing here, again?

"Yo," He called out, grinning that grin the other girls describe as drop-dead-gorgeous but makes her want to punch his lights out instead "I'll still take up on the offer of the rice ball if you don't mind."

"I thought you hated rice balls!"

"Oh, but I like the excitement of digging through 'em." Ruby grinned again, devilishly.

"Bring your own!"

"But you owe me one."

"Sin--Since when?!"

"Since yesterday."

"I thought you refused!"

"I never said 'No'..."

"RRRRrrrrgh!"

The string of bickering from the rooftop did not stop until lunch hour was over.

The End!

* * *

Here ends the first one-shot. It was silly, and pseudo-symbolic. Hope you enjoyed.


	2. For Your Sake

**Two, For Your Sake**

Hey!

No...that sounded a bit...well... how should I say this, hahaha...

Hey, it's been a long time, hasn't it?

Do you still remember how we used to play together? Yeah, I know, I used to be such a stupid little kid back then. Hotheaded and battle-crazed. That one time I dragged you up a tree and the lace of your dress got torn, you didn't even cry or hate me for it. Thanks, I guess...

I'm sorry...

Haha, that was what...I wanted to say all along. Silly me.

I'm sorry to have scared you like that all those years ago...

I've been thinking these past years, how I should apologize to you, but I guess that trauma will never go away, will it? There's...not much I can do except say sorry. I'm really lame, aren't I?

But...! I've, I've changed! For the better, I hope. You like contests, right? See? I've got all these contest ribbons! I remember how much you loved putting decorations on Coco back then. I agree with you! Pokemon really do look better all groomed and wearing pretty things! I've also made a lot of decorations for them myself. Sewing is my forte now, you know! I bet I could fix your dress seamlessly for you if you want!

I bet I'll never let you experience something like that again.

You've been doing fine, I hope...How have I been? Well, it's a long story. My move to Hoenn had been one disaster after another since running away, and meeting that girl...

Her? Oh, she's so weird, she's battle-crazed, climbs trees and mountains and swings like a wildman from branch to branch. And she sniffs Pokemon's bottoms. Come to think of it, she's so much like the part I left behind (except sniffing Pokemon bottoms, I didn't do that), the part I loathed to recognize as myself. I was reckless and oblivious to your feelings, much like how she dives into battles headlong, and now even dragging me with her.

She always tries so hard, she works her heart out for the sake of things important to her. I...I feel a little humbled compared to her. I never cared much for anyone but myself before, but ever since meeting her, I began to realize that...

What really is important to me?

I have the techniques father taught me, I still have my battle reflexes, but I refused to use them because of my petty obsession with beauty. And the past I couldn't let go...

So...I guess, beauty and contests are still my favorite. But when the need calls, I must battle, I must use my power for those I want to protect. Like you, like my family...and...like...her...

Haha, I might have disappointed you, have I? Well...that's okay, I guess. I didn't only want to apologize, I also wanted to tell you these things I've contemplated. The Ruby you knew had changed. For the better or worse...? I'm afraid I don't even know myself.

------------------

Hiya hiya!

It's me, Sapphire! We've played together for a few days before when we were little. How you doin'?

I, I know. You hardly recognize me right? I've changed, right? You know, I really, really looove battling now! Just like you! We'll have a Pokemon battle right after we talk, okay? Because...I have something to tell you...

I'm sorry...

I'm...really really sorry! Ahh...what's this...I'm crying a little. That's so...weak of me. I'm sorry about the thing that happened before! I'm...sorry...

I-is your forehead okay? I bet the Salamence made a huge scar, didn't it? I bet, it really hurt, didn't it?

I was weak, and in my weakness, I hurt your pride, didn't I? You battled to protect me, you got hurt protecting me, and yet I, I-- I was a coward, I didn't even thank you properly, and you were gone when I had stopped crying. I, I swore the next time I see you, I'd thank you and apologize, but who knew, that the 'next time' I see you would be such a long time from then?

At least...thank you for saving me. But now...you see? Like you, I have the strength to protect other people, so next time, if something like that ever happened, I will fight with you, and we'll win together! Isn't that great?

Didn't you tell me that if we also win the Pokemon League when we're 11, we'll be stronger than that person? Hehehe! I've already collected 5 badges, it won't be long before I get to the gates of the Pokemon League! But then again, I'm almost 11 already! Arrgh! I nearly forgot! I really need to hurry up! Or else that guy might reach his goal before me!

Eh? Which guy am I talking about? This sissy, girly guy I met. I made a bet with him, I'll reach my goal of conquering all 8 gyms in the Hoenn region while he, urgh, he's going to conquer all the contests. Well, it's a goal, I guess. But the deadline is my birthday, because I was thinking of you and your words...Eek, so embarrassing!

Even though that guy is so prissy sometimes, he came back to help even when he didn't want to the first time. At first, I was so mad with him! Not mentioning he lied to me about his battle skills, he even turned his back when the whole of Hoenn was in danger! If it was you, you'd surely stay and battle to protect everyone, won't you?

But...I'm a little relieved now, because he came back. Now we're fighting together, for you and everyone! He really isn't as despicable as I first thought, hehe. Actually, he's a lot like you when he fights seriously, but that's so silly, why would he remind me of you anyways?

Actually...I kind of...ah, nothing, nothing at all!

Even though Hoenn is still in danger, I feel confident we'll pull through, him and I!

------------------

"Ruby, Sapphire, time to wake up!"

At Liza's voice, Sapphire stirred in the cradle of her thick tree branch. Turning on her stomach, she stretched like a feline before sitting up and looking down to the ground beneath her canopy.

Ruby, who sat in a grassy patch not far from the roots of her tree, looked up.

"Good morning!" She waved, then, with one leap, jumped down from the height of 10 feet.

"Morning." He replied, also getting up.

"For the sake of Hoenn, for the sake of all those we want to protect, let's work hard today!" Sapphire seemed more spirited than usual.

Ruby nodded, and let himself smile a little. Sapphire grinned toothily in return.

What was unspoken will remain so, perhaps.

_For the sake of each other, because you are my motivation to keep on trying._

The End

-------------------------

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! And the symbolism of the riceball in the last chapter could be applied to both of them. Look past what displeases you on the surface, get to know each other better and you might find a secret treasure hidden in the depth of their personalities.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	3. Secret Base

Thanks for the reviews! The last story was of Ruby and Sapphire thinking about what to say to that "childhood friend" if they ever meet him or her again. The setting was on Mirage Island during volume 21, sorry if that wasn't clear enough.

Cheetah Goddess: 80 stories? Goodness, I think it'd be years before I'm finished...

And this is the story that will put the T into rating (sorry for the lame pun). I've been on a franticshipping high (or withdrawal) lately, so there will be a LOT of fluff and maybe even a little mature content here.

Oh and, there is no plot. Just fluff. I felt like it.

Anyways, onwards!

* * *

**Three, Secret Base**

"Why are ya still in my secret base?"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow at the boy lying prostrate on about 20 pokemon plushies, busy slipping photographs into yet another one of his albums. There was a number, #218 on the cover.

"Weeeelllll." Ruby drawled, clapping his album shut, satisfied. "I did decorate this place, after all. So it's really _our_ secret base."

"Now all the wild pokemon won't come near this place!"

"But it's so much more civilized, don't you think?"

Sapphire humphed in reply and picked up the Azurill doll Ruby was gushing over the first day it was placed in her cave. It was really very adorable, even she had to admit. Ruby's tastes weren't exactly at odds with hers.

"Say," Ruby rolled over onto his back and looked up at her, upside down. "You've been living here before we met, right?"

"Yeah?"

His crimson eyes were fixed on her. "What do you do?"

"Hah?" The girl raised her eyebrows, "I...I help papa with his field--"

"That's not what I mean." Ruby interrupted her, "I mean, when you're all alone in this cave."

Sapphire wasn't sure what Ruby was getting at, but she could kind of grasp what his real question was.

"I...have Chamo with me, she keeps me warm and company at night." The blue-eyed girl answered, "Though sometimes...it does get a little lonely."

Ruby's namesake colored eyes studied her for a while longer. Then he grinned devilishly and kicked himself up in a sitting position.

"Then I don't see what you're complaining about." He remarked in his nonchalant tone, the one that always irritates her a little. "I'm great company, aren't I?"

"You wish!" The girl smacked him on the shoulder as he chuckled. "You're just here because there's nothing to do at your house!"

"I have a com-pyoo-ter, not that you know what it is."

"I KNOW WHAT A COMPUTER IS!"

Argh, that Ruby, he just won't rest until he says something that insults her knowledge about technology! She wasn't a wild cavegirl, she's just--

Ruby had put a hand on her head and was smiling at her, a different kind of smile, one that didn't actually made her want to punch him.

"I'm just joking." He told her gently. "But having nothing to do back home isn't the reason I'm here."

Sapphire could feel a little warmness creep up her cheeks. Damn that guy, he was leaning in too close. She was going to push him away any moment now...

Ruby slid his hand over her forehead to part the hair that always covered a little of her left eye, and pressed his lips against the bare skin there.

He might as well have placed a hot iron poker on her forehead, as Sapphire thought. She tensed and the warmness in her cheeks exploded into an inferno, gathered at the spot where he kissed her, and then crept from her face down to the rest of her body. She hated herself for reacting in this way, but she was really not used to such intimate contact from the opposite sex, and not to mention the one she loved so much...

Ruby could feel her shiver beneath his hand. The girl was so easy to figure out, but that was part of her charm. The way she usually behaves, all rough around the edges and wild, contrasted with the withdrawn, girlish shyness whenever something pertained to their more-that-just-friends relationship. He didn't know what made him make such a bold move towards her, but he did not regret it one bit.

_You are so cute, my Sapphire._

With that thought, Ruby parted from her forehead. An innocent kiss, that was. But her cheeks were already a lush shade of pink as she refused to look at him, suddenly finding her shirt tails immensely interesting.

Cupping her cheek in one hand and raising her head so they were aligned correctly, the ruby-eyed boy repeated his previous deed, but this time, the destination was Sapphire's lips. She shivered some more but did not withdraw. Ruby gave an inward chuckle as he recalled that the first time he tried this, she had punched him. But that was a year ago, just barely after they confessed to each other a second time (in which there was much blushing and stuttering on her behalf, but that was another story).

Sapphire really wished he didn't have to do this while she was in her paralyzed state. Ruby knew her all too well, she once again cursed him silently for taking the advantage whenever he had the chance (which the boy was very, very capable of, as it had been proven during pokemon battles as well). But all her mind could be focused on at the moment were the places his skin touched hers. Her cheek, her lips. And now, she felt his other hand slide around her waist, drawing her closer to him. Without thinking, she put her hands on his shoulder to steady her own balance, which only seemed to please him as he continued to kiss her softly, toying her lips with his own. Sapphire hated to admit that she was also beginning to enjoy this contact, after getting over her initial discomfort of intimacy. Ruby's scent filled her inhumanly sensitive nose, it was a mix of flowery scents (yeuch, and you call yourself a guy?) with a tinge of wild berries from his habitual making of pokeblocks. Something she had gotten all too used to but never with this kind of intensity. Did he taste like flowers and berries too? Instinctively, Sapphire stuck out a tiny tip of her tongue and licked the lips that were covering her own just a second ago.

Ruby was surprised. No, more like astounded. Sapphire? Taking the initiative for once? Well, except for that time on Mirage Island. But wait, what? He opened his eyes and looked at the girl in his arms, whom still had her own eyes closed and the tip of her tongue exposed. But that scene ended quickly as her eyelids fluttered open and her mouth clamped shut, confused as to what she had done.

"Eh...?" She whispered, "Wh-what?"

" 'What' isn't what you should be asking now." Ruby sighed, then put on his angelic-yet-devilish grin, "But you're going to regret it."

"Regret wh--"

Before Sapphire could get another squeak out, she felt like she was being attacked. If Ruby wasn't her...b-boyfriend...she would have thought someone was trying to drown her on land. She couldn't escape, not from this iron embrace nor from the hungry mouth that was covering hers, and something that was sliding into her own mouth and entwining itself with her tongue. She tried to push Ruby away but only managed to dislodge his oddly-shaped hat. His black hair tickled her face as he finally ceased the assault and looked at her with a slightly apologetic expression.

"Sorry..." He said against her face, panting "I guess I went overboard. Sorry to scare you..."

Sapphire studied the boy she loved ever since their first meeting, underneath all the softened features was the same passionate and brave Ruby she had known all along. And on top of his right eyebrow were those two large, light-colored scars that would never heal completely. Marks that were proof of his dedication to her. A wave of shame washed over her again, why should she still be this afraid of him? The girl felt her eyes begin to water without her consent. Oh great, at a time like this... She couldn't let there be another misunderstanding between them, there had altogether been too many in the past...

Sapphire reached up and held his face with her hands, fingers brushing against the unnatural texture of skin that was his scar, and kissed him tenderly. It was a move that she would sooner die than to do on her own accord in the past. Her bashfulness and fear at displaying affection had overshadowed her love for Ruby, it was one mistake she didn't want to repeat again. The boy did not respond at first, perhaps in shock over her sudden willingness to cooperate. Then the girl felt him forcing a gentle pressure down on her, and soon found her head and body resting on soft, round things, possibly the plushies that Ruby was lying on just a while ago.

Ruby had just realized that Sapphire was now under him. Since when? Maybe it was just how his body acted at that time, her hair was undone and spread over the plushies and onto the carpet. The blush had not faded from her cheeks but she did not look like she was about to kick him off.

"Is this....okay?" He finally managed to ask.

Sapphire looked away and nodded slightly, though her hands were now folded protectively over her collarbone, where the zipper of the outfit Ruby made for her was at.

Propping up on one elbow, Ruby took one of her hands in his free one, only to be met with a slight resistance.

"I'm...I..." The blue-eyed girl stammered, and for a moment, Ruby wondered if she was having second thoughts.

Though if that was true. It would be regrettable, but he would never force it on her.

"I...don't want to feel like the way I did in the past..." Sapphire continued to say.

Oh...the boy sighed a little in his mind. So this is as far as they would go, he guessed...

"I...I trust you, Ruby."

She reached up with her left hand and again touched his scar. "I see this and I know I can trust you. So...do...whatever..." Her voice trailed off as the innate girlish shyness took over again.

Ruby's eyes widened, then he chuckled, and finally laughed.

"Wh-what?!" Sapphire snapped, annoyed at this mood-breaking response of his. Her face now a shade of scarlet.

"Nothin'..." Ruby said between his teeth, which stopped the laugh but not the grin. "Just that...you've never actually changed, I found."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Before she could protest anymore, Ruby silenced the girl. His fingers found their way to her collar as they grasped the zipper that was there and pulled...

And Sapphire regretted that it was Ruby who had made the clothes for her.

The End!

* * *

Hmm, they're 15ish in this story, I think. I can never in my right mind make 12-year-old kids do this sutff. Well, that was a good piece of self-satisfaction. Ohohohoho.

Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


	4. Secret Base Part 2

So uh. I can't control myself. This is the next part of Secret Base and it's very much **M-rated**. So read at your own risk!

* * *

**Four, Secret Base Part 2**

Ruby was surprised that she still wore nothing under those tight clothing he made for her. Wasn't she...a little old to be going without...those support things inside? But that didn't bother him at the moment, it was one less piece of clothing to deal with. As he slowly pulled down the zipper, Sapphire squirmed underneath him, trying to hide her inch-by-inch exposed skin in her embarrassment.

_Bad mistake, Sapphire._ Ruby thought slyly.

"You know." He said to her. "This is only going to make it worse for you."

"Wh...at?"

As she was dazed over his seemingly random comment, Ruby had finished zipping the front of her sleeveless blouse down. Sapphire gasped and tried to cover herself, but the boy was faster as he caught her hand.

"After coming this far, you can't back down now." He smilingly informed her, and Sapphire knew Ruby meant business.

She could die from the embarrassment, she could just die now. Her torso area felt a slight chill as a wind blew through the cave, and that guy wasn't helping with that knowing look on his face. Damn that Ruby, damn him. And what--what was he doing? Sapphire let out a sound that she was shocked she could make as he touched her. Ruby's hand was gentle on her breast, and he did nothing, only cupping the mound, as if he himself was not sure what to do next.

"You're not a washboard after all." He finally said.

"O-of course I'm not!!" Sapphire snapped, "I'd think I've grown in a few years!"

"But I couldn't tell..."

"It's because the clothes are too tight!"

Ruby seemed to ponder this for a while. "Well then, I'll need to fix your clothes...afterwards."

"After...?"

"Yes...afterwards." The red-eyed boy lowered his head so he was only hovering a few centimeters above the girl. "Hmm, I wonder what happens if I do this--"

Sapphire cried out, then covered her mouth, mortified at the sound she made. Was that really her? Ruby had...what had he done? Her breast feels strange, and her body was not as cold as before. She looked down and saw that Ruby's index finger was on the tip of her nipple. The finger moved, rubbing downwards and that sensation wracked her again, she had to gag herself to prevent that sound from coming out again.

"Ahh..." Ruby grinned down at her, amused, "I see. So the magazines weren't lying..."

"What magazines?"

"Oh...just the ones a certain senpai lent me..."

"Certain...senpai?"

"Uh-uh." The boy narrowed his eyes, "We shouldn't be mentioning someone else's name as we're doing this, you know."

Sapphire made a mental note to interrogate the one with the goggles and cue pole later, she felt he was to blame for all of this. But now, her mind couldn't be spared to dwell on such thoughts as Ruby's hand moved against that sensitive patch of flesh on her chest again. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from making more embarrassing sounds, but her body wouldn't listen as she instinctively shivered and writhed, and her breath came out as sharp little gasps.

Ruby smiled and lowered his head down to the hollow between her neck and collarbone, Sapphire's skin was surprisingly smooth for all the travelling and wild activities she goes through. She smelled like earth, plants, and pokemon. A smell he didn't exactly dislike. They say that the neck was a sensitive place, if she was already giving such an interesting response by the touch from his hands, then what if...?

He took a bit of the skin on her neck with his mouth and sucked, instantly feeling Sapphire move with a shudder under him, the breast that was still in his hand pushed upwards as her ribs heaved with a sharp intake of breath.

Ruby was surprised, not only by the responses Sapphire was making towards him, but by how...strange it was feeling for himself as well. He felt his own breath go raspy as he continued to show attention to the skin on Sapphire's neck and collarbone while his right hand fondled her breast, making her more and more restless. She finally could not hold back the sounds that forced themselves from her throat as she made quiet little moans like a baby pokemon, her eyes tightly shut and cheeks burning with a fierce red color.

She was so cute, with her pearly skin glowing pinkish and how she was trying so hard to retain her composure. But composure was the last thing one should be worrying about now, Ruby thought as he nipped her ear, again surprised at himself. Her body, perhaps not under her control, grinded up against him, and his actions began to become rough. Sapphire's arms found themselves around his neck and her hands in his hair, and she was clinging onto him as if her whole sanity depended on it.

A thought crossed him. Similar feelings had flashed across his mind many times during the course of their activities, but he wasn't sure what they meant until now.

_He wanted her._

"Ru...Ruby...?" He heard Sapphire moan in a small voice, "What's...what's going on? It feels hot...and...and..." She seemed to have lost her words in embarrassment.

"What is it?" He breathed.

"What....what's that...something...hard against my leg?"

Ruby would burst out laughing if it weren't for the situation that involved himself and said 'something'.

"It's hard to explain now." He replied. "But you said you trusted me."

"I'm still scared..."

"It's alright." He lifted his head and kissed her above the brow. "But I'll need your shorts off."

"EH?!"

The boy had divested her of her spandex shorts in no time, thanks to his finely honed skills to do with clothing (the making and taking thereof). Sapphire cried in despair as she found herself in a state of undress that was a thin line away from naked, while Ruby yet again grinned knowingly above her.

"No...don't..." She didn't know why she couldn't just throw a fit and kick him off, her mind was fully intent on doing so, yet her body was telling her to let him continue. And it was overpowering.

Ruby was still smiling as he reached down and touched the place between her thighs. The instant his fingertips alighted on the sensitive area, her legs clamped shut in reaction, trapping his hand between them. 'That' area was already swollen and wet, easily told through the thin fabric of the underwear.

"You're in the same state as me," Ruby remarked, at the same time trying to pry open her legs as gently yet forcefully as he could. "Can't you admit you want this as much as I do?"

Sapphire didn't answer. This was all so confusing. It wasn't as if she didn't understand what he meant, it wasn't as if she distrusted Ruby...

_I'm just scared..._

Ruby heard her whisper. She had said it before. He withdrew his hand and gathered her close to him.

"I am too." He told her, "We've been scared all those times before...remember?"

Sapphire made a muffled yes at his ear.

"But each time it only brought us closer...so...why can't this be one of those times as well?"

The girl against him was quiet for a few seconds. Then, slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and in a small voice, "If...if it's Ruby...then it's alright..."

He took that as a 'yes'.

Ruby wasted no time taking off the last piece of clothing on her that stood in the way. He himself was not undressed save for his hat, as he noticed and felt a little guilty about. But only very slightly guilty.

"D-don't look..." Was Sapphire's last plea to him. Considering that she was already doing very well for her first time, Ruby decided to grant her that one wish. Besides, it won't cause too much trouble on his behalf. Keeping his face above hers, he reached down to the buckles of his own shorts. The boy mused to himself how inconvenient it was that he now wore two layers of pants for style. A miscalculation on his behalf. But that was also overcome soon enough, Sapphire's cling onto him tightened as she realised what was about to happen.

"Might hurt a little." He told her, "Just hold onto me."

And she did, Sappire's cry was loud when he pushed himself inside her. She felt scorching pain at the place where they connected, and heat so intense she thought she could be burned. The ceiling and their surroundings blurred as tears gathered in her eyes. Then she realised her nails were digging into the back of his neck and through his shirt. Ruby had not moved since the initial advance, waiting for her as she got over the loss of her innocence.

"Sorry," Ruby said, he meant not to hurt her, he really did. But some things just couldn't be helped, at least soon it will feel good.

Sapphire shook her head and, closing him in within the ring made by her arms, kissed him full on the lips.

Well. At least he was used to surprises for today. Without thinking, Ruby pulled out a little and then thrusted, hearing Sapphire gargle between their entwined tongues, and the large heave as she breathed in sharply.

_So she likes it too,_ he realised. Finding relief in her pleasure, Ruby withdrew and thrusted again, with a little more urgency this time. The girl broke off from their deep kiss and cried, arching her back and clawing his hair frantically. The bizzarely giddy feeling was mutual, as the boy moved in a steady beat. Ruby didn't know why he kept plunging into her, all he knew was that the sensation from their lower bodies was fast spreading to the rest of him, threatening to take over him. He wanted more of her, the feel of her bare skin on his, and more of the warm, tight enclosure that they shared. His hand found their way to her breasts again, kneading the hardened tip with his thumb. Sapphire no longer seemed to care whether the sounds she emitted were embarrassing or not as she whimpered in time with Ruby's movements. It was as if they were climbing a hill, and each move took them a little higher...

"Sa...pphire." The boy muttered through his gritted teeth, "I...I can't..."

And they toppled over the top together, holding each other in tight embrace. The cavern reverberated with Sapphire's cry as the pleasure never felt before wracked every cell in her body, together with Ruby, who made his release inside her.

* * *

It was dark when Ruby woke up with Sapphire snuggled close under his chin.

The first thought to cross his mind was, he needed a shower. The shirt was sticking to his back, though he swallowed any complaints he had wanted to voice, because the girl in his arms was still sleeping and shivering from what little clothes she wore. The black-haired boy gathered her closer to him until she shivered no more.

It still hadn't occurred to him what to do next. But what they did do, Sapphire would probably be quite upset about later.

Well, it wasn't like he was ever going to let her go.

"You're mine now." He whispered into her tea-coloured hair. And she mumbled a faint, half-asleep reply.

The End!

* * *

This is the first English lemon fic of franticshipping if I'm not mistaken. I feel so proud! If it isn't, do direct me to the first one(s) please, as I'd love to read them XD

I'm finding that I actually like writing awkward first-time sex. XD Though it's only the second time I've written porn. Sorry if it's too much ranting and not enough porn XD

Why is my Ruby such an S... but I do like S Ruby so much! (S=Sadism in Sadomasochism)

Aaaand, I was inspired by this fanart I saw on a fansite. It's porn of course. But it was a hot piece of art so I had to write this smutty thing. I'm sorry.


End file.
